Talks of the Past
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: Yuugi and Yami get the pleasure of giving their adopted daughter of the talk of 'the birds and the bees', which turns into a small history on our favorite couple. Shounen-ai
1. Of the Young

****

NOTICE, PLEASE READ

Please, allow me to clear the air before you begin reading. First off, Yami is mortal. Second off, Yuugi is mortal. They have Yuugi's little niece, Yumi that is now their adopted daughter since her parents died when she was five and eight. (Father five, mother eight.) If you read Once Upon a Day, you'll get the general idea. 

This is a little talk about the birds and the bees, turning into a brief history lesson about Yuugi and Yami. Some laugh, some tears, lots of fluff and drama. Read on, my friends and demented readers alike. Don't forget to enjoy, and maybe even leave a review? Please?

***************

"Otousan," Yumi asked, looking at her adopted father curiously in the chair across from her, "can I ask you a question?" Her eyes glimmered with a faint curiosity. 

Yuugi swallowed his drink of coffee. "Of course Yumi. What is it?" 

With her arms crossed quietly in front of her, she tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to speak. "When was the first time you had sex?" 

Standing in front of the sink, Yami lost his mouthful of orange juice, starring at Yumi with wide crimson eyes. "Excuse me?!" 

Yumi frowned at the response. 

"Yumi, y-you haven't. . ." Yuugi spluttered, face pale.

"No, nothing like that. But people I know at school are." She looked at her parents. "What is the right thing to do? I know the teachers are saying to wait, but it seems like everyone else just doesn't listen." Still, the fourteen year old teenager sat calm and collected, as if they were merely contemplating the cosmos. 

"Yumi, there isn't anyone pressuring you to become active, are they?" Yami asked worriedly, almost ready to pummel whoever it was that had decided to try and get their hands on his daughter. 

Yumi shook her head, but it was only half-hearted. "Not really, but I hear other people talking, and. . .I don't know. I feel kind of left in the dark for some reason." She turned to her role models. "What do you think? When was the first time you guys had sex? Were you just in junior high or high school too? Like some of the other people I've heard?" Her crimson-lavender eyes looked truly perplexed. 

The crimson-eyed man at the counter rubbed his face, sitting down with a resolute sigh. "Well, always knew that this talk was going to come one day or another." He sat down next to Yuugi at the table. 

Yuugi took a sigh, getting ready to explain all that she asked. "I was twenty, Yumi. I think it was on Christmas Eve." The lavender eyed man had on a goofy smile, remembering back twelve years ago. 

She turned to Yami, who nodded in concurrence. "I, too, was twenty." 

"You waited a long time. How many people have you ever been with," she asked, this time a little more delicately. 

"One," Yuugi said firmly. Yami nodded again. "One." 

"So you've only ever been with each other?" 

"That's right," Yuugi confirmed.   
  
"How long did you know each other before you decided?" 

Both smiled faintly, thinking back to their childhood. "Well, we're one of those 'You've got to be kidding!' scenarios," Yami filled in. 

"You mean like, just a few months?" Her stance was now a little more erect, listening with rapt attention. She'd never heard about her adopted parent's past before. 

Yuugi shook his head. "Try since we were three." 

Yumi's already wide eyes widened further. "You were three?! Both of you?" 

Both shook their heads yes. 

"It's really a bit of a funny story," Yuugi began, Yami snickering with memory. 

__

"Yaoki, where on earth are you? Come here!" An overjoyed voice rang out amidst a home, looking to have been christened with the evidence of a young toddler running around. The woman who had just walked into the door stepped past an opened puzzle box on the floor, removing her shoes. 

"Susan, there you are!" A petite woman with shimmering black hair came out from the kitchen, a small young boy standing shyly behind her and clinging to his mother's dress for protection. "You're late, dear! I was worried about you!" 

The two women embraced around a young boy that was clutched by the one named Susan. 

"Yaoki, here's my pride and joy I told you all about, Yami." The black-haired woman looked on with radiant lavender eyes, smiling with love and glee at the little boy, then moving to shock. "Susan, you didn't tell me he looked like that!" 

Bending down and picking up her own toddler son, Susan saw for the first time her best-friend's little boy. "That's_ Yuugi?" _

The two women looked back and forth at the little boys. Susan's son, Yami, donned hard crimson eyes, even for his age, and unruly spiked black hair tipped in vibrant ruby. Golden bangs crowned his face. At three years old, his Egyptian heritage was highly prominent, dusky bronze skin chubby with baby fat. He sat quietly in his mother's arms, attention now captured by the other little boy in Yaoki's arms. 

Yuugi was clutching at his mother, his own spiky black hair slightly frayed from his short romp outside. Shimmering golden bangs only partially hid his wide, violet eyes, sparkling with childish innocence. One could tell that, unlike the other boy who looked like him, he inherited some Japanese parentage, chubby pink skin mostly a soft alabaster. 

"Unbelievable," Yaoki breathed, looking between the two.

Susan laughed. "And who says we're not sisters after all, my friend?" 

Forgetting the uncanny resemblance, the Japanese woman put her child down as her friend did, and the two walked into the kitchen, talking. 

Yuugi looked at Yami cautiously after the two mothers had left ear shot. "Ko'ni'chiwa," he said softly. 

Yami turned his head slightly. "Hi." He blinked. 

"You like puzzles," Yuugi asked. The little boy with crimson eyes shook his head yes. Yuugi smiled. "Come on!" Quickly, he grabbed a dusky hand and dashed off towards his bedroom. 

"Just like that, you met?" 

"That's right," Yami said, now with a new glass of orange juice. 

"Did you two get along at first?" 

Yuugi scratched the back of his head. "Actually, we got along so well, it peeked the interest of not only my mother, but my grandfather as well."

__

Sugoroku watched on silently as the two boys in the living room sat and worked on a complex puzzle.

'Three years old, and the two are already working on puzzles teenagers couldn't grasp. Simply amazing,' the older man mused to himself. 

Although he said nothing, he looked at the two curiously. All day long, Yuugi had been dragging Yami along, choosing whatever activity he saw fit for the moment. Yami, the whole time, had been quiet, patient, and completely willing. For a brief moment, it reminded him of the way a little boy would act with a girl he really liked. Play dolls with her even though he thought they were silly, maybe even go as far as to play dress up.

In rare occasions at least. 

Both sat squarely in front of the puzzle on the coffee table, arms intertwined as they placed piece after piece in its appropriate place. 

"Hey there, Otousan. How are you doing?" The soft voice of his daughter chimed in his ears, and he turned to see her walking up to him from behind. 

"Have you seen your son lately?" He nodded his head to the living room. "Take a look." 

The woman sighed, looking on past her father. "Very close, aren't they? Do you think it could mean anything? I. . I don't know." Her voice faltered slightly. "I've never seen little boys play so closely before. Normally they play things that are, well, a little more violent. Cowboys and Indians, cops and robbers, racing. . .this doesn't seem exactly normal, does it?" 

Sugoroku shook his silver his. "Not that I've never seen. You know Susan, though. Even if she noticed, I don't think she would think anything else of it." 

Yaoki sighed. "She is my closest friend, and yet there are things sometimes that I wish she would see." 

The old man nodded his head. In the living room, Yuugi laughed softly, resting his head on Yami's little shoulder as he scrutinized the puzzle laid out before them.

"So, even when you were little, you two connected," Yumi observed. "Did you live next to each other or something?" 

Yami frowned. "I'm afraid not. The last time I saw Yuugi was just before I turned four. You see, my family had to move because my father got transferred again to America. That was why we had moved in the first place."

Yuugi laughed. "Do you remember what happened that last time we saw each other?" 

The fourteen-year old girl watched intrigued as the two started to laugh with each other. "What happened?" 

"Well, it's something that enabled me to remember him the next time we met," Yuugi began. 

__

Yuugi stood happily in the living room, eating his ice cream like he wasn't supposed to. He couldn't help but giggle. Okaasan always told him that he had to eat in the dining room or kitchen, but today he managed to slip past her. 

"Yes!" Yami exclaimed next to him, snapping the last puzzle piece into place. "We finished!" He held up his own ice cream cone like a trophy. 

Yuugi looked on proudly at the picture on the puzzle. Two kittens had fallen out of a basket of yarn. Shaking with happiness, he ran up to give Yami a hug, accidentally causing the two of them to fall over, right on to the puzzle. 

"Gyaa!!!!" Yami cried, rolling over to push Yuugi off of himself. Something cold and wet felt like it was sticking to his chest. Slowly looking down, the little boy was horrified to see his favorite shirt, black proclaiming 'DARKNESS' in hieroglyphs, covered in ice cream. Along with the sniff that escaped from him, Yuugi choked back on a sob. 

"M-my kitty puzzle," Yuugi cried weakly. Looking down, Yami could see between his oncoming tears that they're hard worked bits of cardboard were coated in a melting, sticky substance. 

Ice cream. 

The two looked at each other, lips trembling. 

Yaoki was in the midst of saying goodbye to her best friend when suddenly a sharp cry greeted her ears. The two looked at each other worriedly. "THE BOYS!" they cried. 

Making a mad dash to the living room, the two were ready to defend they're children, but stopped when they found the two sitting on the floor, embracing each other, crying. 

"What happened," Susan asked. Yami looked up at his mother with sorrowful eyes. "M-my favorite shirt! I-it. . . it's wrecked!" he cried. His sobs became harder, and he clutched at Yuugi tighter. 

"Yuugi," Yaoki tried. Her son looked up at her with tear filled violet orbs. "My kitty puzzle," he wailed, crying into Yami again. 

The Japanese woman felt the corners of her lips pull up, and she looked at her friend Susan who was also trying vainly to stifle the oncoming giggles. 

It didn't work. Together, the two mothers couldn't help but laugh, sharing one last good time before the two had to separate for goodness only knew how long. 

Yumi couldn't help but smile. "Your kitty puzzle," she asked incredulously. Yuugi bristled with his oncoming defense. "I really liked that puzzle! We spent a lot of time on that thing!" 

Yumi giggled, and Yami merely grinned. 

"What do you mean, it helped you to remember him the next time you met," Yumi asked. 

"Well, the next time we saw each other, we were already in high school," Yami stated.

__

Yuugi sat slumped in his desk, waiting patiently for the bell to ring. The faster class got started, the faster he could get out and go home. 

"Hey, gi' me dat!" Yuugi's best friend Jonouchi wailed behind him, attempting to retrieve his crumpled notebook from Honda. 

"What do you mean, you did your homework? Jonouchi Katsuya, actually try to keep up in class? Man, don't make me laugh!" 

"Come on, Honda, just give it back," the girl, Anzu, sighed. 

For a moment, all of the talking died down, and it seemed that all heads turned around to the door where, without a doubt, a taller, darker, and seemingly older Yuugi stood, looking quite lost. His crimson eyes scanned the area around him.   
  
"Pst," Yuugi heard from behind him. It seemed that Jonouchi had finally sat down. "Hey, Yug', you know dat guy?" 

Yuugi shook his head. "I don't think so." 

The said male walked up to the teacher's desk, still looking like he had been dropped into an alien world. "Excuse me, but is this Chemistry 101?" Yuugi, much like everyone one else that heard him speak, was surprised to hear such a deep voice resonating from the rather small figure. 

The teacher nodded. "It sure is. Are you my new student?" 

The boy nodded. "Hai, Yami Takachi." 

"Take a seat, Mr. Takachi. Anywhere is fine." 

Nodding, he turned around and, for the first time, saw Yuugi siting in his seat. Walking slowly forward, he eyed Yuugi, frowning in thought. "Have we met before. . ." Yami asked. 

Yuugi looked up at him, eyes searching Yami's face for something. . .anything. . .

"Hey," he started. "I. . .y. .you're the one that ruined my kitty puzzle!" Yuugi jumped up to meet the new boy face to face. 

Comprehension dawned on Yami's face. "Of course, and you're the one that ruined my favorite shirt!" 

Jonouchi fidgeted as the two starred at each other, looking like an all our war was about to break loose. Everyone else looked on in concern, or in excitement for the prospect of a fight. 

Yami saw the grin spread across Yuugi's face, and suddenly the teenage boy was latched around him, laughing maniacally. "Gods, I thought I'd never see you again! I was so sad when Okaasan said I'd never see you anymore!!" 

Yami laughed as well. "It's been a long time! Still doing puzzles?" 

"Oh, you bet! You should come over after school, there's this new one my Ji-chan brought over all the way from Egypt!" 

Yami brought Yuugi to arms length, looking him in the eye. "Really, Egypt?" Yuugi nodded vehemently. 

"Eh, you two know each other?" Jonouchi broke into their little reunion. Yuugi turned around and smiled. 

"Jonouchi, this is my very best friend, Yami. We haven't seen each other since we were almost four. Speaking of which," he turned back around, sitting in his seat, and Yami sitting in the one in front of him, still looking at Yuugi. "How was America?" 

"Wow, what a coincidence, huh?" Yumi asked.

"A lucky one, if you ask me," Yuugi stated. 

"So, if you two simply started out as friends, when did you realize that you were in love?" 

Yuugi blushed, despite his age. Yami gave a small cough, turning his head slightly. Yuugi sighed. "Oh, sure, let me spill the beans, eh?" 

Yami smiled. "That's why I'm still with you." He grinned and winked. Yuugi snorted. 

"Well," he started, clearing his throat in the process. "We basically picked up where we had left off. We didn't realize the true depth of our affections for a little while, but everyone else sure did." 

_Jonouchi sighed, looking at his good friends as they went to their locker for the morning. It wasn't possible. Simply wasn't possible. To be that close, and that oblivious? _

Not. Real. 

Yuugi was in the process of pulling a health book from his locker, Yami standing closely behind him. 

'Wonder who they're going to the dance with on Friday,' the blonde thought wryly to himself. Ever since Yami had started going to their high school, he was never out of arms length of Yuugi. Everyday after school, it was now his routine to go home with Yuugi. Weekends, a bed was prepared for him and he'd be at Yuugi's house, watching B-rated movies and eating popcorn. His mother just figured he was being sociable. Jonouchi, along with a few other people, suspected otherwise. 

A small girl walked past him, one of the little cute ones with soft brown hair and doe-brown eyes. Cute, small, frilly, freckles, someone everyone loves. 

'Uh, oh. She's in for it now.' Jou saw it coming from a mile away. 

Tentatively, she walked up next to Yuugi giving one of those smiles that just makes the room a little bit more brighter. "H-hi," she started. Her eyes were clearly directed at Yuugi. 

Yami's steely crimson eyes narrowed, a lithe arm wrapping tightly around Yuugi. He seemed to be practically snarling at the girl. 

"Hello," Yuugi blinked, seemingly unaware of Yami's vicious actions. 

"I. . . uh. . ." she took one more look at Yami. "I have to go." And quickly she dashed off down the halls. 

Yuugi looked on confused. "What's her problem?" Yami seemed to stop glaring at everything, shrugging himself. "Beats me." He shook his head as Yuugi slammed their shared locker shut, the two heading off for class. And Yami still had his arm around Yuugi. 

'It just ain't normal,' Jonouchi sighed to himself. 

Yumi sat for the first time that afternoon, stunned silent, and her mouth in a silent 'O'. "Did…did it stay that way for a while?" 

"It eased up a bit after we realized what we were doing," Yami stated. "But because society just never talked about such relationships, the thought that it could be between the two of us never really occurred." 

"Let me guess," Yumi started. "Except on that one fateful day." 

"Hey, she's good," Yuugi grinned. "Well, if you really want to know. . ." 

**************

Well. . . .would you?

__


	2. The Kindle Burns

****

Talks of the Past

"I suppose the first time we started to realize was when we were completing the puzzle that my grandfather had given me back in high school," Yuugi began. "You remember that, love? All those hours we spent on that thing?" 

Yami laughed with remembrance. "How could I not?" 

__

Sugoroku watched as his grandson sat on the living room couch, engrossed in the golden puzzle he had scavenged from one of his numerous trips to Egypt. He supposed that any normal teenager obsessed with a challenge would find it intriguing, it was only natural. And his Yuugi, of course, absolutely adored challenges. 

No, what was odd was the small little detail of a certain lap he was sitting in, belonging to none other than Yami Takachi. 

'This looks familiar,' the old man thought to himself. A bomb could fall outside and the two probably wouldn't even notice. He shook his head. 'I need to get some fresh air.' 

Yuugi, meanwhile, grabbed another piece to fit it into place. It was so odd, and yet so pretty. He held one side of the puzzle while Yami held the other. 

Feather light touches dances along his fingers, and he vaguely registered that there was a dusky bronze covering his soft alabaster. 

"Chink!" That piece had slipped gracefully into place. "Yes!" he cried gleefully. They had been working on the puzzle all weekend, only now getting two more pieces to fit. However, there was still a long way to go before they were finished. 

"Good job, Yuugi," Yami breathed, moist breath raining down the teenager's neck. For some reason, he felt his eyelids close a little, relaxing further into Yami's warm chest. 

He grabbed another piece, holding it nimbly in his fingers. Dark hands moved down his arms, coming to rest on his hands delicately. Gods, Yami was so soft. . .so warm. . .

Yuugi turned his head slightly, causing his cheek to rub against Yami's shoulder. So safe he felt. . .so wanted. . .so loved. . .

Yami's grip on him tightened just a tad, pulling him in closer. A trembling sigh cascaded over him, a sleepy haze taking over. A small yearning deep inside quivered slightly. . .he needed something. . .

A trembling hand clutched at the black shirt he was currently pressed against. He moved his sleepy eyes upward, gazing contentedly into swirls of glimmering crimson passion. . . so bright. . . so wanting. . .

Before he knew it, fiery lips were pressed against his, the sudden sensation that he was floating sweeping over his senses. This felt so right. . .

'I'm kissing Yami. . .' Yuugi snapped abruptly out of his haze, looking at Yami shocked and confused. The other teenager looked just as astounded. 

"I. . .I. . ." Yami stuttered, not knowing what to say. Yuugi cleared his throat, lowering his head to scratch behind. "Umm. . .good work on the puzzle so far Yami." 

"Yeah. . .good work." Blushing madly, Yami picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "I'll-uh, see you at school on Monday." 

"Yeah, see ya." 

Yumi whistled. "That had to be the most awkward moment to go through." 

Yuugi and Yami both nodded. "It was extremely confusing for us. We never knew that such a relationship was possible. Especially between _us._ So, naturally, we tried to ignore it," the violet eyed man filled in. 

"You still talked to each other, right?" 

"We acted as if nothing had ever happened," Yami spoke. "However, we couldn't avoid the inevitable for ever." 

"How long was it before you went back over to Yuugi's house, papa?" 

Yami smiled. "I couldn't stay away for more than three days." 

"Three?" Yumi mused to herself. "Popular number with you, huh?" 

"That it is." 

__

Yuugi sat on his floor in his bedroom, still hard at work on the puzzle. Yami sat across from him. The two were bent over the little golden pieces, concentrating furiously. Blonde bangs intermingled without notice. 

Yuugi 'hmm-ed' to himself, switching the direction of a particular piece. 

Something twitched inside of Yami, but he struggled to ignore it. Yuugi's soft breaths were filling his ears, mixing in deliciously with his own. 

"No Yuugi, over here," he whispered, pointing to a certain spot. Yuugi nodded his head, ruffling their bangs. Another twitch inside. So warm, Yuugi seemed, even at a small distance. 

Unconsciously, he licked his lips, vaguely remembering the kiss that they never mentioned. So sweet. . .so supple. . .

He mentally kicked himself when his pants became slightly constricting. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. Yuugi was his best friend. 

'Aren't your lovers supposed to be your best friend,' a little voice chimed wickedly inside his head. 

But it was a sin. . .it said so in the bible. . .

'But you don't follow the bible. . .do you?' that little voice went again. 

Yuugi sighed in front of him, turning his head slightly to get a different view, bringing those lush lips into better view. 

Instinct? Is that what it was? What is it called when one can no longer control their own actions? Temporary insanity? Yeah, that's it. He'll just claim temporary insanity. 

Then next thing he knew, Yuugi was crushed beneath him, the two engaged in an impressive lip-lock. Beneath him Yuugi groaned slightly, the instant reaction from Yami was to grind their hips together. Another mewl. 

'Gods, so sweet.' 

It must have been a good three minutes before they broke apart, breathless and flushed. 

"Yami. . .I. ." Yuugi started. Yami cut him off quickly. 

"I love you, Yuugi. At least. . I think I do. What else could this be?" Yami half reasoned, half pleaded. 

Yuugi frowned slightly. "I don't know. This. . .it's not right. . . is it?" His pleading was just as desperate as the one still on top of him. Yami frowned as well, petting Yuugi's hair affectionately. "Does it matter?" 

Yuugi stopped searching Yami with his eyes for an answer, now looking inside. It felt so right to him. . .and probably to Yami too for that matter. . .what did it matter what everyone else would think? What did people do when a white and a black fell in love? They no longer ridicule it, do they? Well, some might, but not as widely anymore. 

Faintly, Yuugi smiled slightly. "What are we going to tell everyone?" 

Yami continued to run his fingers through Yuugi's soft tresses. "We won't, not yet at least. When we get out of high school, if anyone decides against us, we'll be able to be on our own." 

Yuugi frowned. "You parents." 

Yami merely gave a nod. 

Yuugi took a sigh after this one, deciding against telling _all_ of the details. Some things Yumi probably _didn't_ want to know. 

"Wow. Looks like that puzzle helped to bring you two together in a way." The teenager had now gotten herself a glass of soda to enjoy while listening." 

"Well, it certainly sped things up for us. That is fact is for sure," Yami added. 

"Did you tell anyone at school?" 

"We kept it a secret from everybody for two years. In fact, no one found out about our relationship until graduation night." 

Yumi looked over at Yuugi. "What happened, Otousan?" 

Yuugi visibly frowned. "We haven't talked about this in years."

"She has a right to know," Yami sighed. He turned his attention at his daughter. "It was raining that night, and Yuugi and I had left right after the ceremony because of it." 

__

Two grown teenagers laughed maniacally as they ran down the drenched alley, black capes billowing in the slight breeze. The two were completely soaked. 

"Congratulations," Yuugi beamed. 

"Congratulations to you too," Yami laughed, the two of them stopping on Yuugi's back porch. Pulling the smaller one closer to him, he embraced his love in a passionate kiss. It was certainly a time for celebrating. He could risk it out in the open this one time, rain falling mercilessly in their eyes. 

Thunder pounded in their ears, beating in time with their erratic heartbeats. Eighteen and out of high school. Off to college now. 

The shrill scream of a woman pierced through their ears. The two froze, recognizing the voice. Face pale, Yuugi hid his gaze in the crook of Yami's neck, not daring to say anything. 

And as Yami looked up, he saw the frozen face of none other than his extremely devout catholic mother, Susan Takachi, standing under an umbrella. 

"Yami. . .what is this?! I come over to give you a ride home from the rain… and…" she seemed to have lost her voice. Susan looked like she had seen a ghost. 

"Mother, this is the one that I love," Yami stated. The now aged woman's face became cold and resolute. She was silent for a while, scrutinizing the two like a child would the new kid at school. Something not too-friendly glinted like steel in her eyes. She looked horrified. 

"Do not come back. My husband and I have no son. Our _son_ would not disgrace us in such a _**perverted**__ manner," she hissed with venom. And with that, she turned on her heal and left. _

Yuugi felt Yami sigh heavily into his damp hair, squeezing him tighter. "Oh, Yami. . ." It was all that he could muster. He could see watery eyes, but the salty vapors were lost amidst the pouring rain. Still, Yuugi kissed them away. 

"Come on, Yuugi. Let's get out of the rain," his voice cracked, struggling to remain strong.  
  
Yuugi knew that Yami had expected such a reaction from his mother, but he had still hoped that it would have been different. 

Unlocking the door, the two stepped inside, discarding their black graduation robes, removing their shoes, and finally their wet socks. 

"Yuugi, you're back early. But suppose with all of this rain, you decided to skip the outdoor party held at the school." Yuugi's grandfather sat at a nearby table with a book in hand. Unfortunately, his health in his late age inhibited his ability to go to see the ceremony. His old joints were just in too much pain. 

"Hai, Ji-chan. We came back early." At the sad tone in Yuugi's voice, Sugoroku turned to look at his grandson, noticing now for the first time just how down the two looked. 

"Yuugi, what happened," he questioned. 

Yuugi looked back at Yami and sighed. Holding his hand out, Yami reached out his own tentatively, finally taking hold. Slowly walking up until the two were side by side, Yuugi made his announcement. "Ji-chan," he started, "Yami and I have been seeing each other on a more intimate level since we were juniors in high school. And now, Susan just found out, disowning him on the spot." 

The elderly man could see Yami's head lowered, almost afraid to look him in the eye. For the past three years this had been Yami's real home, adopting Yuugi's grandfather as his own. If Sugoroku shunned them too. . .it was too much to thing about right now. 

The old man sighed. "I figured as much." 

Yuugi looked up abit shocked. "You did?" 

He nodded. "I noticed when you two were merely three years old. Your mother did too, Yuugi." 

Violet eyes met his own lavender, relieved and surprised. "You're not angry?" 

"I'm too old to be angry, Yuugi." He gave a small smile to let them know that everything was all right. 

Yuugi looked back at Yami, then back to his grandfather. "Ji-chan, please, can Yami stay here for now? We'll both be off to college in the fall, and summer jobs have already been lined up. . ." 

"Of course, of course. He's been staying here for years now, ne? Just, make sure you don't do anything at night. I've been a light sleeper lately." He actually was amused at the furious blush creeping across the young man's face. 

Yami walked up to him, dripping with water, hair limp, and face gleaming. Grabbing one of Sugoroku's aged hands, he shook it with gratitude. "Thank you," he said with conviction, and Sugoroku realized it was the most heart-felt thank you he'd ever received. 

Yumi was left speechless for a moment. "She just. . .left you? Completely? How. . .how could she?" 

Yami was looking off to the side, the subject still very sensitive even after so many years. "Even my father couldn't look me in the eye anymore." 

"Did you ever see them again?" 

"Once," he sighed, closing his eyes as the painful memories flooded back. Yuugi held his hand to comfort him. "That is a day I could never forget." 

*****************

Okay place to stop for now. Want more? Like? Review? 


	3. Be Strong

Well, here it is. The last time that Yami ever saw his parents. . . enjoy. 

***********************

"It started the very next day," Yami began. 

__

Crimson eyes blinked open, pushing the embrace of sleep from their glimmering depths. As much as the warm haze of dreariness was always welcomed when it was Yuugi that he was wrapped around with, he needed to get up and steel himself ready for the day ahead of him. Sighing with only slight procrastination, he disentangled himself from Yuugi's arms and climbed gracefully out of bed. 

He was reaching for his pants when he heard Yuugi yawn behind him, slowly sitting up in bed himself. 

"What are you doing up so early, love?" 

He frowned, brow furrowed. "I have some things to pick up at my old place." 

Yuugi's face paled, realizing that all of Yami's clothes, his computer, his books, all were over in his room at his parents' house. In any other situation, they would have been left alone, but Yami had been the one to pay for all of those things, and he had well over four thousand dollars invested in that room. 

He just had to get past the sure-to-come speeches from his parents alive. 

Yuugi got up from the bed just has Yami had finished dressing. Wrapping him up in a warm hug, he held on tightly. "Be careful," he said firmly, wanting his partner to come home in one piece. "Use our truck to haul all of your stuff. You know where to keys are." 

Nodding, he gave a chaste kiss and left. 

He had tried to get out early, before his parents could get their bearings together and realize that all of the things still left in their previous son's room would soon be confiscated. 

The large home was dead silent when he pulled up, tension flowing eerily out of the very siding of the building. 

He didn't even bother knocking. That formality would only leave him out on the front porch, demanding his things to be returned to him. 

Opening up the front door, he closed it softly and walked into the house, straight for his old room. 

"W-what do you think you're doing here," he heard his mother splutter from behind him. He turned sharply around, his eyes now as steely has his mother's had been the night before. "I have some belongings I need to pick up, Mrs. Takachi. Forgive the intrusion, but I will not be long." 

For a brief moment, she flinched at the detached tone his voice, slowly becoming disgusted with the nerve that he displayed. 

"You will not touch a thing in this house, it was bought with me and my husband's money. It is ours. I will call the police if you dare to even think you can take anything." 

He had to control himself from growling. "If you would like, I can show the authorities myself the receipts of **my** purchases. **I** paid for everything in that room at the end of the hall. I will take it home with me." And with that, he sharply turned on his heal and stalked down the walkway. 

His door had been slammed shut the night before, he noticed. Probably by his father. The paint around the door looked chipped, and splinters of wood littered the floor. 

Falling to his knees in front of his bed, he fished out some of the luggage he had bought the year before for a school trip to Hawaii. 

"Yami, what the **HELL** do you think you are doing?" The angry voice of his father drifted into his room. Yami pulled all of the clothes out of his closet, hangers and all. 

"I am retrieving my belongings. Mr. Takachi. I will not be long." He stuffed it all haphazardly into his luggage. 

"Just look at what you're doing to your mother and me! She's been crying all night long! How could you disgrace us in such a manner? I thought we raised you better than this!?" 

Yami didn't even bother to look at him. Instead, he began collection his books off the shelves around his room. He put them into another one of his suitcases. 

"Don't you even touch that radio and computer," his father spat. Yami whirled around. 

"Those are **MINE**. I will take you to court, Mr. Takachi. I do have the signed receipts to back me up." 

The funny thing was, his father knew that this was no idle threat. Yami had every intention of taking him to court for the expensive electronics if it was necessary, and he also had the funding to do so. Yami, wisely, had been working for a while, and had begun to invest in the stock market. Surprisingly enough, he was doing exceedingly well, with an excess of thirty thousand American dollars now saved up. That was going to be paying for his college, and part of Yuugi's. 

He zipped his luggage and began to heave it down the hall towards the waiting truck outside. 

He could hear his mother crying in the kitchen. "How could you do this to us?! How? Y-you perversions make me **sick**," he heard her spit in his direction. A little part of him crumbled inside, but outside he remained strong and determined. 

He put the things in the back seat of the truck, not even pausing before he headed back inside for the stereo and computer. 

"Don't you even care what you're doing to us," his father greeted him at the door. Yami didn't even look at him. If he were to go off on them now about not caring, he probably wouldn't be able to stop. Didn't they see that they had hurt him by rejecting him? 

No, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. They had always thought that they were the soul purpose that their son was alive, happy, and sane all of these years. He was going to show to them today that such ideas weren't true when in fact, he didn't even need them at all. He could get by on his own. He was much stronger than they thought. 

He heaved the computer all of the way from his room to the truck, and then the stereo and then the computer monitor. He needed to be careful with that, he spent a lot of money on that flat screen so that he wouldn't get a headache typing all of those papers for school. 

Finally, he had nothing left in that house that belonged to him. He took one final look at the people that had given life and birth to him, kept him fed and clothed since he was young. The very same people that had instantly, **could** instantly disown him from one 'mistake' as they would probably put it. So much for unconditional love. They looked at him as he stood tall in the doorway of their home, Susan looking aged and weathered, his father looking enraged and flabbergasted all at the same time. "I am sorry for the loss of your son, Mr. And Mrs. Takachi. I hope you have a wonderful life." He turned and left without another word spoken between them. 

By the time he got back to Yuugi's, his iron mask had melted, revealing his now battered heart and depressed mind. He knew, deep down, that they never would have accepted him, but he still hoped that it would have been different. 

When he walked into the place that he would be sharing with Yuugi and his Ji-chan for the next three months, he noticed that it was quiet and peaceful. Half of him expected Yuugi to jump out of the corner and shower him with kisses, sighing with relief that Yami was alright and back in one piece. 

However, right now, the last thing he wanted was someone smothering him. Distance from people sounded like a nice idea at the moment. 

Yuugi wasn't at the front door. 

Instead, he found his young love in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading a book. Looking at the young man, Yami realized that without him, he would be alone and abandoned by the very people that were supposed to always be there for him. Without Yuugi, he'd be out in the cold, without any sense of support from another. 

Walking over with shaky legs, he collapsed next to the young man, grabbing him in a tight embrace, only now letting his tears fall. Silent, Yuugi set his book down and returned the hug, sharing in his lover's pain. 

Yumi looked at her father sadly. "I'm so sorry, Papa. That had to be so hard." 

Yami waved his hand, brushing the subject aside. "It's in the past. Crying now won't do anyone any good." 

"What. . .what happened when your friends found out?" 

Yuugi smiled. "They were a bit more understanding. They found out in college. Now that was fun," Yuugi began. 

********************

Well, ready for some laughs now? 


	4. Thus, the Two

Daa…well, here it is. As far as funny goes, at least. Trust me, I will _happily_ accept flying fruit, vegetables, creepy Pegasus plushies, and anything and everything else you can think of to show me the error of my ways. I'm not giving any promises! But I'm gonna try! 

**Talks of the Past**

"It was nearing the end of summer, as I recall," Yuugi began. "We were due into college at the end of the week, and Yami had been moving our things into our shared dorm room. I was stuck making food for everyone at manning the game shop that day, and it was hotter than hell…" 

__

Yuugi sighed, using his forearm to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. The warm water in the sink swished as he washed the plate in his hand. His grandfather had always been the old-fashioned type, not liking dishwashers and the spots they left behind on glasses. Thus, leaving all of their dishes, pots, and silverware to be cleaned by hand. 

Normally, Yuugi would call in Yami to help him, but his significant other had been moving boxes and furniture all day long, bearing with the heat and the humidity of the day. 

He turned on the faucet and rinsed the plate, carefully setting it into the strainer. 

Footsteps sounded behind him, and Yuugi recognized the steady beat as that of Yami's. He'd had a hard day, the air conditioner deciding to take a dive. 

Yuugi heard him reach for a glass in the cupboard, then filling it with a substantial amount of ice. The young man rinsed a glass, putting it in the strainer. Yami came back over, his hip pushing Yuugi out of the way as he got some water from the sink. 

Now Yuugi could see the tired expression on Yami's face, covered in perspiration, but still. It did not excuse him from pushing Yuugi aside like that. Yuugi didn't care how tired one was, they could still use some manners. 

And so, using his hip, he pushed back against Yami's side, now grabbing the other's attention. Yami looked up a bit startled, as if he had not seen Yuugi there, and a bit disgruntled at being moved. 

Looking pointedly at Yuugi, he pushed back. 

Yuugi, standing up for his short stature, dipped his fingers into the dishwater, flicking droplets onto Yami's face. Yami look shocked, never breaking the gaze. Bending over slightly, he dipped his own fingers into the water, flicking droplets onto Yuugi's face. 

Yuugi silently gasped. The nerve! Here he was, minding his own business, doing the dishes, then here comes Yami thinking he can push Yuugi out of the way just because he's been working harder all day. 

All right, so some of it was mere ramblings inside of the young man's head, no doubt induced by the heat and the stress of the move, but still. He wasn't going to put up with this. 

Yuugi put his own hand in the water, in turn splashing a rather large amount onto his partner's black leather shirt. 

Yami, eyes wide, mouth agape, stumbled back slightly, looking at his shirt aghast. "I…you…" he couldn't form the words. 

Reality seemed to dawn on Yuugi, and he looked on sheepishly, an impish grin on his face. He hadn't meant to do **that**, but hell, it was funny! 

"Why I ought'a. . ." Yami dove for Yuugi who had, just in the nick of time, dodged to the left. "Get back here you little imp!" Yami called. "You're gonna pay for that!" 

Yuugi ran around the kitchen, laughing like an idiot. "Serves you right!" 

"That's my leather shirt you got all wet! It'll be ruined!" Yami made another dive for Yuugi around the table, missing again. 

"Tell me, love, what does a cow do in a rainstorm?" Yuugi laughed again, making yet another expert maneuver. 

Yami growled. "That's not the point!" 

Finally, Yuugi let out a meek 'EEP!' when Yami finally got a hold of him, wrestling to keep his hold. 

Oh, the joys of tickling. 

"No, Yami, no! Stop! Stop!" Yuugi broke into a fit of giggles, struggling against his captor. "No…I…hehehee…I GIVE!" He managed to bellow. "I give! Uncle! Uncle! Hehehahahahaa…" 

Yami smiled smugly, standing up and pushing Yuugi up against the counter. "You give?" 

Flushed and extremely hot, he nodded emphatically. "I swear, Yami Takachi. Sometimes, you're a pompous, self-righteous, arrogant little…" his ranting was cut short when Yami silenced him with a heated kiss. 

Yuugi felt warm arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer to the sensuous confines of Yami's leather clad chest. 

He purred a little, inclining his head when long fingers tickled at his hairline. Yami seemed to be tugging a little at his collar. Did he want Yuugi to take his shirt off? 

Yuugi gasped as cold water began to seep down his back. "Bastard!" He huffed, trying vainly to adjust to the cold temperature that his skin was currently being exposed to. Yami had grabbed the spray hose and put it down Yuugi's shirt, using the kiss as a distraction to get water down Yuugi's back. 

Yami laughed, deciding now was a good time to leave the kitchen. 

"I don't think so! You're not getting off the hook that easily, Yami!" He tackled Yami from the backside to the kitchen floor. 

"No! I'm sorry!" Yami wailed, realizing that Yuugi, when severely pissed, could be as bad as Satan when it came to getting even. 

"You're a terrible liar, Yami!" The two started wrestling across the floor, knocking into the chairs, table, and cabinets. 

It wasn't long before the two were giggling madly, going from tickling and rough housing to visible displays of affection. 

Yuugi, now pinned and breathless on the floor, was enjoying a kiss when he heard an audible gasp from the door. 

Looking up, Jou stood there with his mouth slack. 

"Uh, hey Jou," Yami began, not bothering to get off of Yuugi. 

Jou stood silent for a moment, digesting what he was seeing. Then suddenly he blinked, shook his head, then removed his shoe and clonked it over Yami's head. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Yami asked incredulously. 

"It's about damned time! What da **hell** took you guys so long?" He put his bag of groceries on the table. 

"What do you mean, Jou?" Yuugi sat up, tugging at his shirt because it was sticking to his back. 

"What do I mean? You guys have been all over each other since high school, and ya only now noticed and started kissin'? What the frick?" 

Yuugi smiled. "You're not angry?" 

Jou snorted. "Dude, if I thought you was doi'n somth'n wrong, I'd a told ya ages ago." 

Yami smiled. "Jou, we've been dating since we were juniors in high school. We just haven't told anyone else yet except Ji-chan." 

The blonde man blinked. "Really?" 

"Really, really." 

Jou blinked again. "Well it's about damn time!" 

Yumi laughed. "I always said I liked him." She looked pointedly at Yami. "That was a dirty trick, you know." 

Yami shrugged. "It seemed fitting for the moment." 

"When did everyone else find out? You know, Mai and Shizuka and Honda?" 

"Well, Mai found out next, and that was the night we'd moved into our dorm," Yami began. "That was the first time we'd met her." 

__

Yuugi slumped onto his new bed, face first. Gods, this was stressful. And tiring. And time consuming. 

Hmm. His pillow smelled good. Yami's cologne. 

"Hey, you can't sleep yet, It's a Friday night!" 

Yuugi turned his head, glaring at Yami standing in the open doorway. Inching his hand up ever so slowly, he gave Yami the middle finger. 

Yami smiled. "Yes, I agree. Sleep does sound like a much better idea." Walking over to the bed, he plopped down on top of Yuugi, causing the shorter to go 'umph!' 

"Don't you have bed of your own?" he asked. 

"No, Yami-kun! Don't sign up for a two-bed dorm! It'll be cheaper if we share a bed!" Yami mimicked Yuugi's voice from last spring. 

"All right, all right! So it **was** my idea. Are you complaining? Cause ya know, if ya are, I'm sure that couch gets pretty lonely at night." 

Yami flipped Yuugi over, leaning in closely. "Now don't you go start making threats. I know where you sleep at night." Giving Yuugi a kiss, he started tickling the young man's sensitive sides. 

Yuugi started giggling madly. 

"Mittomonai kara, bakawari wa yamenasai." 

Yuugi and Yami both stopped, looking up at the sound of a woman's voice. "Oh, sorry," Yami began. "I forgot to close our door." 

The woman standing in their doorway, long blonde hair and lavender eyes glimmering, smiled and waved it off. "No, it's okay. Just thought I might let you know."

Yami stood, walked over and extended his hand for a shake. Yuugi joined him. "Yami Takachi." 

"Mai Kujaku." 

Yuugi shook her hand as well. "Yuugi Motou." 

"Good to meet you," she smiled. 

Pounding down the hall captured their attention. "Mai! There ya are! I been look'n all over for ya!" 

The woman smiled as a blonde haired male came pounding up next to her, flushed and out of breath. "Oh, hey Yug! Hey Yami! I see ya've met Mai." 

"Indeed," Yami said. The adoring gaze Jou gave to the woman was not missed by Yuugi and Yami. 

"Say, maybe you two would like to meet a couple of guys I know," Mai began, focusing her attention on the two in the dorm room again. 

"Oh?" Yuugi asked. 

"Yeah. I know not too many people here are like you guys, maybe you could talk for a while. They're names are Ryou Amai and Bakura Shinjin. I think you'll get along well." 

"We'll keep our eyes out for them," Yuugi nodded, smiling as they said they're good-byes. 

Closing their door, Yami grinned. "I think I have a good idea what Jou will be doing for the next few days." 

"And what's that," Yuugi asked, getting ready for bed. 

"Making a baka out of himself trying to impress that girl." 

Yuugi laughed. "She'll like him once she sees the human side of him." 

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Two down, four to go." 

~ * ~ 

*Yawns* Hmm. . .so tired. Must go to bed. *snores* 

Translations:

Mittomonai kara, bakawari wa yamenasai: Stop laughing like an idiot; it's unseemly. 


End file.
